Pull of Fate
by kayelyn
Summary: Sesshomaru feels a pull on his soul, leading him to the Shikon Miko.
1. Ensorcelled

**A/N: **Hey all! This is my first posting here on ffnet, and I am pretty excited about it. All of these are drabbles done during the April DDN over on Dokuga. Hope you like, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** Here is the blanket disclaimer for this fic. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; they all belong to Rumiko Takehashi.

**Prompt one: Ensorcelled**

Sesshomaru walked slowly through the dense forests that belonged to his half-breed brother Inuyasha. Something was calling to him, using his very soul to guide him forward to meet some new unknown.

"One day," he thought, "this one's curiosity is sure to give him more trouble than Tetsusaiga's worth."

Suddenly the thread that connected his soul to the unknown was cut. Startled, he took in his surroundings. Sesshomaru's impressive nose told him that his brother's Miko was there.

He found her standing ankle deep in the river waters, bathed in moonlight.

He was more than captivated, he was ensorcelled.


	2. Comminute

**Prompt 2: Comminute**

This was not good. No this was worse than not "good"; this was perhaps the worst thing to happen to him since he lost his left arm. Absolutely not, he refused to become ensnared by a human, let alone the idiot half-breed's woman. What was the name that foolhardy hanyou was always screaming?

"Oh yes," he thought, "her name is Kagome."

And yet, Sesshomaru found that he could not look away from the ethereal sight that the Shikon Miko made. He would pulverize these unruly thoughts as one would a hated enemy across the battlefield.


	3. Prestidigitation

**Prompt 3: Prestidigitation**

To defeat one's enemy, you must know your enemy. At least, that is the reasoning Sesshomaru gave himself in defense for following the half-breed's pathetic little pack.

He noticed that the tachi was breaking from their hunt for the night, and jumped onto a branch of a tall tree. He immediately focused all of his senses on the tiny miko below him.

He watched, highly amused, as the Kitsune pup did some sleight of hand tricks for the miko who bathed the pup in praise and affection.

The miko turned her gaze in his direction and winked.


	4. Baroque

**Prompt 4: Baroque**

She saw him. Him! She was able to tell his exact location even after he had taken every precaution, to remain invisible. That wench! Now all of his plans were hopelessly dashed.

He needed to leave and plot out a new strategy to defeat the Miko Kagome.

He gathered himself in his orb, and flew to his home. To many it was ostentatious in its extravagance, but it was home and it was his. He sped past his bowing servants in the direction of his gardens.

He settled himself underneath his favored tree. Peace was finally found.


	5. Runestones

**Prompt 5: Rune Stones**

Several days later Sesshomaru returned to the half-breed's pack, with a new plan in motion. This time, there would be no way that he would fail. He had not failed; he simply experienced a minor setback.

With a disgusted look on his face he watched as the hanyou made a fool out of himself in a fight with an Oni. There were moments he seriously doubted their familial relationship.

He palmed the smooth stone in his hand, running his claws over the raised edges.

Now how to slip the rune stone in to the Miko's bag?


	6. Perspicacity

**Prompt 6: Perspicacity**

Sesshomaru crept into camp after they had all foolishly fallen asleep. Shaking his head in disgust, he made his way to the Miko's pallet. Again, he palmed the rune stone in his hand, and smirked at the kanji carved upon it.

_Insight_

It was useful to have a sorceress on the pay roll. The stone, he was told, was guaranteed to give him insight into the Miko's mind, perhaps even making him privy to her thoughts.

With one last smirk at the Miko, he left the clearing. He never noticed the blue eyes that watched him go.


	7. Imprecation

**Prompt 7: Imprecation**

Sesshomaru was amused. There was no other way to describe him. The Miko's thoughts on everything were as perplexing as they were entertaining.

He listened as she battled a dark miko. He took in her fear, her trepidation, and her determination. He reluctantly gave his respect to the woman.

This is the only reason why, when he felt the starting of the dark miko's curse that he came to her aid and slayed the wretched creature.

He left just as quickly as he had come, wondering if the Miko's smile was a curse of its own.


	8. Rhadamanthine

**Prompt 8: Rhadamanthine**

Days later, Sesshomaru could not erase the Miko's smile from his mind. No amount of training, sparring, or verbal battles with his advisors could rid him of the beautiful face of Kagome.

This was getting out of hand. She was no longer the Miko, wench, or even human, being privy to her thoughts had made this impossible.

He will not be his sire.

Sesshomaru knew he was strict, perhaps even rigid in his beliefs. His word is law. The law is hard, but it is the law. There was no room for leniency, least of all for himself.


	9. Quodlibetificate

**Prompt 9: Quodlibetificate- to quibble-argue**

This was getting out of hand, this ever growing need to see Kagome. If he had known the rune stone would have had this effect on him, he never would have used the cursed thing.

Deep down, however, he wondered if he was lying to himself.

What had that wretched minx of female had done to him? He, Lord Sesshomaru, was reduced to quibbling with himself. How utterly ridiculous.

He would go to her, and he would test her. If she was found worthy, then he would have her.

If she wasn't…he wasn't sure yet.


	10. Beloved

**A/N:** Well, guys, this is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed Pull Of Fate, and please don't forget to review!

**Prompt 10: Beloved**

Sesshomaru slowly began to test the little Miko. He knew she was a beauty beyond compare and loyal to a fault, but so were many others.

He tested her intelligence and wit, her aura and powers, and finally her unwavering trust.

He knew that she had no reason to trust, that she had seen him at his worst. Yet, when he asked for her hold on to him as he cut through the battlefield, she did without question.

She had passed his tests magnificently.

Sesshomaru decided. He would have her; she would be his, his beloved mate.


	11. Stymie

A/N: I was told that I could not leave this where I left it, and after re-reading it I find that I agree. So…here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, everything belongs to Rumiko Takehashi

Prompt: Stymie

Outwardly, Sesshomaru was the picture of boredom.

Inside, however, he was a mass of roiling rage.

From the moment that he had joined his pack with the half-breed's, the revolting creature he must claim as kin had done nothing but thwart his attempts at getting close to the miko.

If he looked at the miko, Inuyasha would direct her attention elsewhere.

If he took one step in her direction, that damnable half-breed would pull her to him.

Pack or not, blood or not, Sesshomaru would have no problem striking him down if he persisted in these actions.

"Enough."


	12. Temper Tantrum

Thankyou everyone who nominated and voted for my fics for the Dokuga Awards. How To Kill won 2nd place Best Humor/Parody and It Happened One Night won 2nd place Best Lemon. *bows*

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 1: Reincarnation**

"Enough," Kagome repeated.

Kagome stared at the two brothers, shoulders tense, her eyes alight with anger. To Sesshomaru she had never looked more glorious, more beautiful, than she did in this moment.

"You two are acting like children! No, not children, Shippo behaves better than the two of you!"

Sesshomaru growled at the insult. He was no pup, and certainly better than that half-breed.

"Neither one of you have a legitimate reason to act this way. I am a reincarnation of a five hundred year old Miko, tasked to protect a ridiculous Jewel, and I'm in a world not my own. If anyone here has the right to a temper tantrum, it is me."


	13. Making Amends

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 2: Atonement**

Sesshomaru took an unconscious step back.

_Females, such strange creatures. Perhaps she is in heat that would explain her outburst._

Coming to that conclusion, Sesshomaru decided it would be best not to speak. He looked towards the hanyou, saw his jaw tense, watched him lean forward, and sighed.

_Idiot._

"Keh, and just what is your problem, wench? We wouldn't be here, if you hadn't broken the jewel in the first place, Ka-go-me."

Sesshomaru turned to the miko, her face was flushed an unhealthy shade of red, her eyes flamed in her anger. Knowing what needed to be done, he stepped forward.

"This one apologizes for his perceived behavior, Miko."


	14. Good Omen

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 3: Blackbirds**

Sesshomaru choked down the bile that rose in his throat at apologizing, ignored the incredulous looks of the other members of pack, choosing instead to revel in the shocked eyes of his miko.

He watched, amused, as she sputtered and finally murmured a soft thank you before turning to the half-breed, obviously waiting on his apology.

"Don't look at me like that, wench. Unlike this bastard, I did nothing wrong!"

A quiet sit was his only reply before Kagome turned away.

Smirking down at the hanyou sized crater, Sesshomaru followed. He heard the soft caw of a blackbird.

_A good omen._

Perhaps it was a good strategic move to apologize to his intended.


	15. Discipline

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 4: Penance**

If Sesshomaru was a lesser youkai, he would chuckle.

He took in the half-breed's fidgeting hands, his twitching ears, his sullen looks towards the rest of the group and was impressed once again with the miko.

_She is disciplining him as an Alpha would by reducing his interaction with the pack. A fitting punishment, indeed._

He held back a smirk as Inuyasha tried to make his way closer to the pack only to be turned away by a glare from the miko. After several hours of this, the half-breed finally apologized and exulted in his return to the pack.

Sesshomaru caught the miko's gaze and nodded, letting her know she had done well.


	16. Gone

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 6: Vengeance**

Days passed, and Sesshomaru reveled in the relative peace surrounding them. He flicked his eyes over to the miko, immediately tensing when he took in her alert form."

"What is it that you sense, Miko?"

Kagome glanced at him and said, "There is something… off about this place. Do you not feel it, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru opened his senses and came back with nothing. Absolutely nothing, as if there was no life in the surrounding area, not even the trees breathed.

He turned his attention to the rest of the tachi, "Be alert. There-"

The smell of sulfur filled the clearing, followed by a shriek and the smell of blood. Sesshomaru turned to the miko, only to find her gone.

His roar was a promise of blood and vengeance.


	17. Changing

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 7: Transit**

His youkai swirled in rage, in confusion, around him.

_Who dared to take what was his? _

His thoughts jumbled before fading away to snarls and howls, his rational mind giving way to the beast within.

The need to find his female, rend his enemy, and glorify in the scent of their blood was strong, too strong, and he submitted to it.

His face and marks elongated before he was covered in a fog of his own power. When it cleared, a towering beast was left in his place.

His senses came alive, keener than what his humanoid form possessed. Sesshomaru filtered through the scents of awe and fear coming from his pack, looking for his intended.

Catching her scent, he took off, giving off a snarl of challenge and of warning.

He was coming.


	18. True Danger

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 7: Roads Untraveled**

Sesshomaru's eyes swept the passing terrain, noting he was moving farther and farther away from the roads traveled by man and closer to the mountains.

What little rationality he had left tried desperately to piece together what he knew.

_The scent of sulfur-sulfur-sulfur…I know this scent. Elementals. Fire._

He growled. Elementals, especially fire elementals, were known for their ferocity in battle. A true danger due to the fire they could wield.

_Only if they are near it._

A feral grin crossed his face; his eyes flamed with dark delight, a plan formed in his mind.

He would triumph. Victory was his.


	19. A Lament

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 8: Regrets**

Sesshomaru reached the mouth of the cave where he knew his miko to be, transforming back to his humanoid form keeping the beast within close to the surface. The smell of sulfur was thick, too thick for him to scent his prey.

A tormented scream shattered the silence. Sesshomaru followed, his form blurring into the mists around him. The hunt was on.

Another tortured scream came, followed by another, then another. His ears ringing from the harshness, but he would not be deterred.

Then silence.

Despair and regret warred within him. He was too late-_late-_ and his mate paid the price.

Sesshomaru whimpered, and then roared.

He would not fail her again.


	20. Bittersweet

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 9: Bittersweet**

_Blood. Pain. Avenge. Avenge._

Sesshomaru stalked closer to his prey, fighting to maintain control. He did not want this to be quick; he wanted his enemy to feel every moment of agony that his mate felt, that he now feels.

_There will be no mercy._

He walked into the cavern that he knew held his prey, almost stumbling.

_Alive! She is alive._

He took in the form of his now purified prey, the annoyed gaze of his miko, and breathed a sigh of relief, though the moment was bittersweet.

_Perhaps I should revive him._

He turned his gaze to the miko when she cleared her throat.

"And what took you so long?"


	21. Freed

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 10: Free At Last**

He looked at her, stunned that she dared to berate him. He had come to save her.

_But she saved herself. _

Her words, his thoughts, freed his mind from the despair, the anger that he had held onto when he thought he had lost her.

"My apologies, Miko. It is apparent to this one, though, that you needed not to be rescued."

Sesshomaru was rewarded with a blush and a pleased pulse of her aura.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

All warmth left him.

_The half-breed. Of course. _

"Behind this one. Mortals and half-breeds are no match for this one's speed. Now, come, enough time has been wasted with this foolishness."

Some undefinable emotion flickered across her face as she approached him. She grabbed his hand, and looked up at him.

"Thank you for coming for me, Sesshomaru-sama."

The tingling sensation returned to his chest.


	22. Another Chance

******Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Prompt 11: Second Chance**

Sesshomaru flew at much slower pace than was necessary, but he was not yet ready to relinquish Kagome to the others yet.

Here, he could imagine that she was solely his, that she had no other obligations than to be his, but more importantly, that she _knew_ she was his.

Words, charming or not, had never been his strength. He had always relied on his brute strength, his power, to tell his story to the world.

But his chosen was not youkai, not hanyou, so she would not understand.

_Human. I must remember-I must. _

He was grateful, eternally grateful, that she was strong enough for him to have this second chance. To speak the words he needed to tell her, that she deserved to hear.

Before he knew it, the clearing was in front of them.

The words died in his throat.

_*That is indeed a nod to Lyra and one of her awesome fics. C0okies to whomever guesses it correctly!_


	23. Triumphant Return

**Lyra Prompt: Deliverance**

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was tempted to run. He did not want to deliver her to them, to relinquish his hold on her, but he must.

_Duty before desire._

It was a mantra ingrained him since birth. There could be no courting, no mating, until her task was completed. He knew that, but it did not mean that he wished for it to be different.

Jubilant shouts and relieved exclamations overwhelmed them as they landed, and Sesshomaru released her to the pack for them to ascertain her wellbeing for themselves.

He ignored the grateful expressions on humans and kit's faces, as he walked over to a tree and sat down.

He slanted his gaze over the hanyou he must claim as kin. Gold eyes clashed with amber ones filled with suspicion and anger.

Sesshomaru smirked and inclined his head.

_Challenge accepted._

_*Another nod to a great writer. This time it's Kanna37 and c0okies to whomever guesses it correctly!_


	24. A Warning

A/N: Hnnn... it's been awhile hasn't it? There is nothing else that I can say other than I really lost where I was going with this, O/O and for that I apologize. Also, a big thanks to those that nominated my oneshot "Clandestine" for the Semi Annual Awards. I feel so honored and humbled by you all. ::bows::

...

Inuyasha was not the fool that everyone thought he was. He knew that he was brash, often reckless, made idiotic decisions, but at his core, he was _far _from stupid.

And he knew what was in his damnable brother's eyes.

_Desire, lust, affection._

And just who they were trained on.

Inuyasha knew that he truly had no claim to the girl who had become his best friend, his savior. He had abandoned her, hurt her, too many times to have a valid claim, but she was _his._ The demon inside him, locked away, strained at the fragile ties that bound him at the thought that _anyone_, let alone Sesshomaru wanted her.

His dark amber eyes flashed dangerously as he bared his teeth at the one who wanted to usurp him.

"I am watching you, _brother," _he whispered.

He could not lose her.

He wouldn't know how to survive.

...

Please Review! Also, I am in big need of prompts for this story to help me get back into it. Thanks y'all!


	25. A Tightening Noose

A/N: One last update before I start on HTK. Thank you for all your continued support.

...

Kagome eyed the two brothers warily. There had always been animosity between the two, a simmering violence laying right beneath the surface, but now there seemed to be a sharper edge to their interactions. There was something she was missing.

_But what?_

Could it be because Sesshomaru had come to save her? Or did Inuyasha knew about Sesshomaru's previous _study _of her? Kagome shook her head. That couldn't possibly be it, Inuyasha would have said something a long time ago if it were.

She snuck a glance at the demon lord, blushing when he caught her gaze, his eyes intense and probing.

_Why does he look at me so?_

None of it made since. There was no possible way that he was _interested _in her. She was human! And a miko at that, the sworn enemy of his kind. He would never see her like that.

_So why does that thought pain me so?_

Kagome looked to the hanyou by her side. He had been her best friend, her savior, and her first real crush. Once upon a time, she had thought herself in love with him, had envisioned a life by his side. However, life and a heavy dose of magic have a way of turning dreams, even sweet ones to dust.

She was not Kikyo.

Kagome would not have cared if she was his second choice, as long as she was his _choice. _But she wasn't. Inuyasha would never be able to see anything but Kikyo's face when he looked at her, and as much as she cared for him she deserved to be loved for who _she_ was and not someone she used to be in another life.

She sighed. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's restlessness, his barely restrained anger broiling within him, just as she could feel the tense pressure of Sesshomaru's youki, waiting, simply waiting. It would not be long until Inuyasha snapped.

And they both knew it.

...

As always, please review and feel free to leave prompts. I will be starting my love Katt's challenge in February, but one can never have enough prompts. Til next time!


End file.
